Lawful Behavior or Survival Behavior?
by Wait.What
Summary: Smoker finds a rebelous girl at the scene of a brawl who happens to have run away from her island home in the West Blue. When she finally cracks and tells him why she had run away, he has to choose between sending her back home, or letting her go free.2sh


_**Lawful Behavior or Survivor Behavior?**_

_My muse is to blame for this. Damn her..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own One Piece, and I sure as hell don't own the Government. If I did, I'd be dead because I'd have killed myself for being such a moron._

She seemed like a normal girl when I had brought her in. Not much different from Tashigi. A good little girl who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was wrong. I talked to her while waiting for her parents to come pick her up. She was a rebel, and had most likey developed some ability to hide her emotions. She was a Schizoid, I believe. Schizoid and a rebel. A smart ass, to boot. Not the best combonation, but it worked for her.

I had found her with some males who had been beating up some random punk. I had arrested the males and brought her along since she had been a witness. She had followed me without question, but had glared at me as we walked to Headquarters. That was one of the few bits of emotion that I picked up from her. Anger and hatred.

Along with her odd behavior, she was dressed in clothing that I would hate to wear in this hot summer weather. She had on black jeans, an unzipped black jacket that showed off her black and white striped shirt, long gloves on her hands, and black shoes. And yet she seemed perfectly okay with the fact that she was a walking oven. A disaster waiting to happen. I asked her if she was hot when we got to Headquarters, and she gave me an odd smirk.

"Everyone asks me that, and I always tell them the same thing: I like the heat. I will always prefer heat to cold. It's a personality trait. If you try to change that...you're in for hell." I studied th odd girl, but she went back to her emotionless manor not a few minutes later.

Eventually, the men were taken to a holding facility and I stayed with the girl, having nothing better to do. She seemed even angrier when we had actually arrived to the building, as if every ounce of her being was just focused on hating this single building. I asked who her parents were, and how to contact them. She merely smirked, and jotted down a few bits of information on a notepad with a pen that she had obtained from her pocket. I grabbed the phone in the room and dailed the number on the notepad, keeping an eye on the girl. She made no move to leave.

After a few rings, an annoyed voice came onto the phone.

_"Yeah, wha the hell do you want?"_ The voice asked, and it sounded like a female.

"This is the Lougetown Marine Captain, and we're contacting you because of a girl that happened to be a witness of a brawl." I said boredly, use to having to do this sort of thing. The voice hesitated.

_"Black haired girl, green eyes, wearing all black besides some white striped gloves and striped shirt?"_

"The same." I answered, looking at the girl who was currently glaring at the wall.

_"Thank the gods! She had gone missing a few months back! Wait...did you say Lougetown?"_

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked, fiddling with a pen.

_"We live in the West Blue! How did she get to the East Blue?"_ The voice was frantic, and I gaped at the girl who was smirking, as though she had heard the whole conversation.

"I don't know, but she has." I replied. The girl started to fool with her shoelaces.

_"Oh dear. We'll come pick her up, I suppose. How long do you think you can hold her in that location?"_

"I don't really know, ma'am, but we'll try to hold her as long as possible until you arrive." Surprise registered on her face, before anger took over her, and she glared at me.

_"I'm sorry for the trouble, sir. She is quite the rebel. And...she happens to be a bit...twisted as well. You might even have to get her a cell to keep her there. She's a bit of a pyromaniac as well. And keep all weapons away from her. She has an unhealthy love for them."_ The voice sounded worried The girl glared at me even harder.

"Yes, ma'am." I hung up the phone, and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You heard every word of that, didn't you?" She gave a nod, and continued to glare at me. "Well then. Mind telling me how you got all the way from the West Blue to the East Blue, and why?" She frowned even more.

"I'd rather not. Scratch that, I refuse to. Ever." She replied, anger in her voice. I scowled.

"You have to, if you wish to go home with your family." She smirked.

"And if I don't want to return to my family?" She dared. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you?" She smirked again.

"I told you I wouldn't tell you." I crossed my arms. Two could play at this.

"Well then, we'll just have to sit here until you do, now won't we?" Eventually, Tashigi came in with a report.

"Captain Smoker, sir, there's another brawl on Main Street, and they're from the same gangs as the first one!"

"Then take som men out and stop them." I replied, leaning against the wall. Tashigi 'Yes, sir!'d, and the brawl was presumably stopped. A few minutes later, the girl spoke.

"Why?" She asked, simply as possible. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" I asked as I lit another cigar and put it in my mouth.

"Why did you chose this job? This job, that requires you to imprision people. To take away their dreams, and stop them from doing what they want to do?" She asked. I staired at the strange girl, trying to figure her out, before I answered.

"Because I wanted to do the right thing, I suppose." Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow before frowning.

"Right thing? You consider locking people up, taking away precious years away from their already shhort lives, feeding them crap food, making them work, and practically _**abusing**_ them the right thing? What kind of animal _**are**_ you?" She asked, spitting out the last question like it was some sort of evil, anger raging in her usually emotionless eyes.

"Look, girl, I'm just trying to follow the law and my job to make the world a better place." _Wow. That sounded like something out of some cheesy movie._ I thought, mentally slapping myself for saying something so dumb. She snorted.

"Better place? Please. You kill people just because they just so happen to do something that doesn't agree with your so called law. They force you to work, just so you can make some shit called money that doesn't even make you happy. And if you screw up, you end up behind bars, in an even worse postition than you were before, or even dead. The law is fucked up." I gave a small chuckle.

"Life is fucked up. Get use to it, kid." She clenched her fist, and I could've sworn that if she wasn't wearing those gloves, she'd be bleeding because her nails were digging into her skin so hard. Then she released her hand from it's clenched grasp, and gave off a disturbing chuckle.

"That's what they all say. That's the one line that people almost never have a comeback for. And here's what I say: if life is so fucked up, then why not do whatever you want? I mean, life is so short, anyways, and they stick you in a damn cubicle or school and make you work your entire life away. Becuase it's required. Because you don't want tobe a burden. Because you just want to follow the damn crowd. Do what they do. Don't break the cycle. Don't do it...or you'll wind up in jail or dead." She was laughing hysterically by the time she had finished. _She's crazy, and yet, what she's saying seems a bit true._

"It's pathetic. They tell you to not follow the crowd, and then they tell you that you have to do this, or do that. By god! I would have gone insane, had I not escaped that hell hole! I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't let some ass that supposedly was suppose to be a good guy tell me that I had to work instead of play. My life was short enough, and by the time I would have finished working, I wouldn't be able to do anything anways! It's a bloody cycle! And it's annoying, and I refuse to do it!" Now she was crying. "Damn it all. I don't want to work. I want to play, 'n travel the world. Not be stuck in a cubicle, working my life away because some fuckwad tells me to!" She had told me she wasn't going to tell me why she had run away. And yet...she did. I knew why she had wanted to run away.

And I had to send her back.


End file.
